


A Rainy Day

by CornHuskDruid



Category: Free!
Genre: Caught in the Rain, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornHuskDruid/pseuds/CornHuskDruid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Rei and Nagisa, caught in the rain fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

There was no practice that day. Even if there had been, the rain was pouring down. As soon as the school day had ended, Haru had sprinted outside without another word. Giving his friends a pained look, Makoto had sprinted after him. That just left Rei and Nagisa to walk to the station alone.

Opening up his umbrella, Nagisa glanced at Rei. He was staring out into the rain, mumbling something about how to hold his backpack to get the least amount of rain on his head.

Nagisa laughed, "You really have an equation for _that_ , Rei-Chan?"

Rei's face flushed and he turned to glare out into the rain, "Well I didn't bring an umbrella and it's not like it's stupid not to want to be wet!"

Nagisa laughed again, making Rei's cheeks burn even brighter with embarrassment. "You're a swimmer, you should be used to it!" He said. "But here, I have my umbrella. We're both going to the station anyway."

Rei looked at Nagisa with a surprised expression and shook his head, "I don't want to burden you, Nagisa. It's just a short walk you really don't have to bother."

"Nonsense, Rei-chan!" Nagisa lifted his umbrella over the taller boy's head. "Come on, or we'll miss the train!"

Before he could protest, Nagisa was dragging Rei outside by the hand. Looking up at the rain crashed down around them, he was instantly grateful that the shorter boy had insisted. Rei looked down at Nagisa, the height difference suddenly hitting him. "Aren't you getting wet?" He asked, "The rain must be getting under the umbrella."

Nagisa shook his head and smiled. "I don't mind. It's not that much!"

Rei knitted his eyebrows together. "It's pouring rain, Nagisa, you must be soaked."

Nagisa laughed sheepishly, "I said the same thing before! We're swimmers. I'm used to being wet!"

Rei felt a pang of guilt. "No, really, just take the umbrella yourself I'll be fine." He stepped back and raised his bag over his head. In an instant, he was completely drenched.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa said frustratedly. He brought his umbrella down, the rain drenching him as well.

"Nagisa! You're soaked!" Rei exclaimed, lowering his bag.

"Eh, it wouldn't be fair."

Rei's eyebrows furrowed again. "Nagisa, you really shouldn't have. I was just trying to save you from getting in the way of the rain at all."

Something he had never seen before happened. Nagisa actually frowned. Rei was taken aback. Nagisa stepped towards him, his frown only intensifying as Rei's eyes widened. "Stop being so flimsy, Rei-chan. I'm not using my umbrella because I don't want to. It's pointless to if you refuse to use it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rei said a little too loudly.

Nagisa sighed, his eyes closed and his mouth still twisted in a frown. "Read between the lines, Rei-chan."

"Huh?" Rei said. Nagisa looked up at him, still frowning. His hair and clothes were plastered to his skin by the rain. Rei's hair and clothes were the same. His glasses were almost fogged up to the point that he couldn't see anything. Reaching up to take off his glasses, Nagisa beat him to it. He had dropped his umbrella and bag on the ground, and was now holding Rei's glasses in his clenched fist.

"Nagisa, what are you doing? Give my glasses-"

"Dammit, Rei-chan!" Nagisa yelled, grabbing his teammate by his tie.

"Nagi!-"

Nagisa's breath was warm. _Nagisa_ was warm. His mouth was soft and the kiss was gentle and tingly. Rei didn't even realize he was kissing back until they broke apart, the smaller boy's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Rei-chan..." Nagisa breathed.

Rei could feel his face turning beet red. "I-I, uh" he stammered, turning his face away.

"I wasn't sure what you would do," Nagisa said slowly, leaning his forehead against Rei's cheek. "I didn't think that you'd kiss back of all things. I'm sorry, I know that we're both guys-"

"So what if we're both guys!"

Nagisa looked up, surprised. "What?"

Rei was blushing even more, still not managing to look back at Nagisa. "So what if we're both guys? You like me, don't you? And I... You're right, I kissed you back. What was your point about reading between the lines?"

Rei could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He could also feel Nagisa's heart pounding against it.

"I mean I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now, Rei-chan."

Rei smiled weakly. "Do you really have to call me that at a time like this?"

Nagisa laughed, reaching up to turn Rei's face towards him. He was on his tiptoes, brushing Rei's soaking hair out if his eyes. Rei's arms tightened around Nagisa's waist. Looking at Nagisa, he felt his eyelids droop and his head lean forward.

They were kissing again. They were kissing slowly and passionately as the rain continued to bucket down. Rei didn't know how they were breathing. His head was swimming. He might as well have been underwater. But he wasn't drowning. With Nagisa wrapped around him, there was no way he would ever drown.

"How are we supposed to explain this to everyone?" Rei asked, his forehead leaning against Nagisa's.

"Haru-chan has his own problems," Nagisa said, "and I don't think that Makoto and Gou-chan will have anything to say either."

"Really? You seem pretty confident."

"It's hard not to be when Rei-chan just kissed me ten times in a row."

Rei's face grew hot again. "Nagisa!" He said, ducking his face down.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it? Or do you need me to prove it again?"

Rei shook his head, a tiny smile on his face. "We're going to miss the next train," he said.

"Well then," Nagisa said, stepping back and putting Rei's glasses on him again. "We should go!"

Nagisa stopped down to grab his umbrella. He popped up, pecking Rei on the cheek and making him flush as the umbrella opened. Both soaking wet and smiling stupidly, Rei and Nagisa walked hand in hand to the station. So what if someone saw them? So what if someone they _knew_ saw them? Rei was happy and safe and warm and they could figure the rest out later. All that mattered right now was that Nagisa was never letting go.


End file.
